Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is the princess of the Amazons, who comes to help man kind during the Imperium Invasion. She proved to be a skilled warrior and joined the Justice League along with Superman , Batman ,Green Lantern , Flash , Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl. Later, when she returns to Themyscaria (the island of the Amazons) to save them from Felix Faust, she is banished for bringing the male members of league with her. The ban is later lifted when she and Hawkgirl must return to save Themyscaria from Hades and his army from Tartarus. She has a budding romantic relationship with Batman. Diana began existence as a clay sculpture. Her mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, breathed life into her so that she might have a child of her own. She also was blessed by the gods with many gifts, such as superhuman physical prowess and the ability to fly. According to Hades, Greek god of the Underworld, Diana was sculpted from clay by her mother and himself before their affair ended, though life wasn't breathed into Diana until after his banishment. Hermes mentions to Diana that she's "practically a member of the family". Diana grew up as the princess of her people, beloved by everyone on the island and having been closely raised by her mother, who instructed their ancient beliefs. She was a close friend with Phillipus. She also had an adopted sister, Aresia, who got extremist in their philosophies about men and became isolated from every other Amazon as a final test to cut ties with the outside world. However, when "Man's World" came under attack by the Imperium, Diana proposed to Hippolyta that they send help. When her mother refused to intervene, however, she still felt it was her duty to help. In the dead of night, she slipped into the Temple of Athena and took the goddess' magic armor. Urged on by the distress call of the Martian J'onn J'onzz, Diana left Themyscira and traveled to where she felt the summons originating. Diana arrived in the canyon along with Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and the Flash and took part in the battle there, even saving Hawkgirl's life from one of the fighter crafts. She was instantly noticed for her beauty and revealing armor, most notably by Flash. However, she was also seen as merely a newcomer to fighting as a hero. Green Lantern even referred to her as the "rookie in the tiara." During the Imperium's torture of J'onn, Batman arrived, alive and well, to reverse the effects of the factory. Diana was freed of her bonds and punctured large holes in the building, letting the sunlight in to destroy the invaders. When the Imperium attempted to escape, Diana used her lasso to hold the ship down. After being hit by a laser cannon, Hawkgirl smashed her mace into the shuttle, buying time for Diana to regain control of the ship while the Thanagarian delivered the final blow. Due to her efforts on behalf of Earth during the invasion, Diana was invited aboard the Watchtower, and she took part in the formation of the Justice League alongside Superman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Flash, Green Lantern, and J'onn. Gallery Justice League CGI WonderWoman 2.png 21d196e1f8fee34558c8dfc77c85bf7e.jpg Category:Greek mythology Category:Super hero Category:Justice league Category:Cartoon character Category:D.C. comics Category:female Category:Characters with super human abilities Category:The City Cartoons Movie (2002) Category:Black Heads